Dart Attack
"Dart Attack" is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pranky bothers Josh with a dart gun. Roles Starring *Pranky *Josh Appearances *Hippy *Flaky *Henry *Gloomy *Flippy *The Mole Plot Josh paints a portait of the sunrise in the distance. Suddenly, a dart lands on the canvas. Josh turns around but finds nothing. He gets back to his painting, when another dart lands. Several darts later, he angrilly finds Pranky with a dart gun behind him. He yells at him to go away before returning to his painting. Josh then skateboards to a skater's shop. Three Generic Tree Friends wearing caps and sunglasses were impressed by the skill. They turned him down though. Josh then gets inspiration for "a BIG PICTURE" when he saw the caps and the sunglasses. When he finished, it is a picture of a cool boy. Another dart hits him and fog falls down. Pranky moves a few yards away in hopes of hitting Josh from a further distance. However, the fog toughens his ability to see. He randomly aims and fires a dart, missing the canvas. Hippy is seen driving his car nearby and gets hit by the dart, causing him to crash into Flaky's house. Flaky is hit by a dart and falls off the floor of his house, impaling Hippy and causing his car to explode. Henry splashes in a mud puddle, but is hit by a dart and faints, causing him to drown in a puddle. Gloomy prepares to hang himself, but the moment he jumps off his chair, a dart cuts the rope and saves him. Josh puts the finishing touches on his painting. But a dart hits his hand and he fails his arm in pain, causing the blood to get on the canvas and form a target sign. The blood also forms a moustache on the cool boy picture. Josh eventually dies of blood loss. Flippy walks by trying to find his way in the fog. A dart hits him and causes him to flip out. As Pranky tries to see through the fog, Flippy grabs him and sticks glue on his back, then attaching him to the target. Using the last darts in his gun, Flippy shoots them at Pranky. As Flippy laughs maniacally, The Mole runs him over. The Mole picks up the dart gun, which has one final dart inside. An injured Pranky tries to struggle loose, but the dart is shot at his head (right at the bullseye). The Mole makes a fist pump at his successful shot. Moral "Aim for the stars!" Deaths drowning in a mud puddle]] #Hippy is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Flaky dies when Hippy's car explodes. #Henry drowns in a mud puddle. #Josh bleeds to death. #Flippy is run over by The Mole. #Pranky is shot in the head. Trivia *The title is a pun on the British television series Art Attack. Josh's big picture talent is a reference to the show. It is also a pun of "heart attack" *The cool boy picture resembles Brick from The Rowdyruff Boys, distinctively because of the red cap. Josh said "Where have I seen that before?" before he picks up a brick and says "Oh yeah" *This is the second time where Pranky pranks Josh. The first being Just Hold Still. *This is the debut appearance of Henry. *When Josh is doing the cool boy picture, music from when he made a paraglider in "Sky and By" is heard. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes